Field of the Invention
The subject application generally relates to a mobile device, and more specifically, to a mobile device and an antenna structure therein.
Description of the Related Art
With the advancement of mobile communication technology, mobile devices such as portable computers, mobile phones, multimedia players, and other hybrid functional portable electronic devices have become more common. To satisfy the demand of users, mobile devices usually can perform wireless communication functions. Some devices cover a large wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using 2G, 3G, and LTE (Long Term Evolution) systems and using frequency bands of 700 MHz, 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, 1900 MHz, 2100 MHz, 2300 MHz, and 2600 MHz. Some devices cover a small wireless communication area; these include mobile phones using Wi-Fi and Bluetooth systems and using frequency bands of 2.4 GHz, 5.2 GHz, and 5.8 GHz.
A mobile phone usually has a limited amount of inner space. However, more and more antennas should be arranged in the mobile phone to operate in different bands. The number of electronic components other than the antennas, in the mobile phone, has not been reduced. Accordingly, each antenna is close to the electronic components, negatively affecting the antenna efficiency and bandwidths thereof.